Twenty One Days
by nixajane-f0rcryin0utl0ud
Summary: What happened during SG-1s 3 weeks in a palace by the beach?
1. Day One

**Twenty One Days**  
  
**Authors:** Layton & ForCryinOutLoud  
  
**Email:** LaytonColthotmail.com OR AwForCryinOutLoudYahoo.ca  
  
**Category:** Tag for 'The Light'  
  
**Rating:** U for 'unique' or O for 'odd' take your pick.  
  
**Season:** 4  
  
**Spoilers:** The Light  
  
**Pairings:** None, unless you count those found in Teal'c's Soap Opera Digest.  
  
**Content Warning:** The usual craziness that results from a caffiene deprived archeologist and a desperately bored USAF Colonel.  
  
**Author's Notes:** _(Layton's Notes)_ We've written yet another one--this is by far the longest yet, and took the longest to do, as well. But I also think it's probably my favorite. It's still got the humor--but we went a bit deeper this time. At least, I think we did. FCOL? Were we deep at all? You know, when they weren't acting insane?   
  
**Author's Notes:**_ (FCOL's Notes)_ Well this fic definitely took the longest to write, but I think it was worth it. As always our 'unique' sense of humor has twisted things into what I hope is an enjoyable and amusing fic. I of course, as usual, blame Layton entirely for not only the idea to write this but any subsequent craziness found within.   
  
**Summary:** A twisted and unique look at what might have happened during the 3 weeks SG-1 spent in a palace by the beach.  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not ours, and they thank god for it everyday.

* * *

**Day One: Jack (Layton)**  
  
I quickly steer Loran into the gate room--and I have to admit, if only to myself, it isn't because I want to see Teal'c off. Daniel's done it again. Turned a few more hairs gray. Almost took a flying leap off an eighth story balcony. Died.  
  
Well, okay. The eighth story balcony thing is new. I'm used to him getting himself killed--but this time, this time it wasn't different. And what's worse, is I wasn't as shocked as I should have been to walk out that door, and see Daniel hanging onto that rail from the wrong side. He's been through too much these last years. Been through too much his entire life.   
  
I should of known, though--that he wasn't there by choice. As always when something's off about Daniel--it was something else at work. I should have known the second he lost it with Hammond in that office that he wasn't himself. And he never should have been allowed to drive home alone.   
  
Daniel catches my eye and gives a small smile--which I'm assuming is meant to be reassuring. It's not . . . helping. Because I can tell he still isn't himself. His arms are wrapped tight around his chest, just as they have been since almost the moment he came to. And he won't hold my gaze for more than a few seconds before he turns away.   
  
Well--if he thinks I'm going to buy into that 'I'm fine' line he keeps feeding to everyone, he's got another thing coming. I know him too well to believe he would be unaffected by all of this. I know I'm sure as hell not. The image of Daniel leaning out over an eight story drop isn't something that's going to be fading any time soon.   
  
Carter is dialing the 'gate, explaining to Loran how the DHD works. I doubt the kid has any idea what she's telling him, but he does a better job of looking interested than I would have managed. Carter seems encouraged by his attentiveness, and launches into a lecture on wormhole physics. I move discreetly out of earshot.   
  
Daniel is saying his goodbyes to Teal'c, and Teal'c is watching him with what I've come to interpret as concern. "Teal'c," I say with a smile. "Be sure they send us ice cream. Lots of ice cream."  
  
Teal'c raises an eyebrow. "I will bring it back myself, O'Neill."  
  
Great. Teal'c will probably have eaten it all before he makes it to the other side of the event horizon.   
  
"Oh, yes," Daniel says, perking up a bit. "And could you see that some of my books are sent through? Just talk to Nyan, he'll know what I need--"  
  
"Nope," I say loudly. "Forget he even said it, Teal'c. You're to bring back ice cream." I give Daniel a meaningful look. "No books."   
  
Teal'c raises an eyebrow. Glancing from me to Daniel and back again. "As you wish, O'Neill," he says.   
  
I grin. Way to go, Teal'c. He never takes my side.   
  
Daniel gives him a look of indignation. "Teal'c."   
  
"Daniel Jackson--you should not be working," he says.   
  
My grin gets wider. That's right, Daniel. You're going to have some downtime. Rest and ice cream, and NO books. This was going to be fun.   
  
Daniel turns on the eyes. Predictably, he's pleading to the one more likely to give in to him. Teal'c.   
  
"Could you at least bring back my journal?" he asks him. He's practically pouting. Teal'c's going to cave--I can see it in his eyes.   
  
"I do not see what harm your journal would cause," Teal'c says.   
  
Daniel beams at him.   
  
Traitor.   
  
Doesn't he know Daniel's journal is not an ordinary journal? I mean--this thing doesn't exactly start with the words 'dear diary.' He's got sketches of picto-thingys, and every other page is in a different language than the last. His journal IS work.   
  
I sigh. Once Daniel had his hands on it, I doubted I'd be getting him to take the time for ice cream.   
  
Teal'c gives us one last parting nod, and then moves back up the steps and through the gate. Loran watches him with wide eyes--probably thinking over everything Carter has just told him. Personally, I try not to think about what happens to my body every time I walk from one side of the Galaxy to the other.   
  
I turn back to go check on Daniel--and he's no longer there. Carter's having a field day with Loran, and is trying to explain how she managed to power the gate on Earth without a DHD. Loran is looking decidedly less interested now. I recognized the signs. Eyes slightly glazed, mouth open just so. Information overload.   
  
I almost go to rescue him, but I decide to let Carter take care of him a bit longer while I go find Daniel. I find him in the next room, running his fingers along the wall and studying their design. "Hey," I say.   
  
He turns to look at me, giving me a quick smile, fading almost before it starts. "Hi, Jack."   
  
"Whatcha doin'?"   
  
"Just . . ." he trails off, and I watch him with concern.   
  
I don't think he knows what he's doing--and that scares me, because he almost always does.   
  
"Do you feel alright?" I ask.   
  
"I feel great," he tells me. "Really--the light must have revived me completely."   
  
Right. Now if only it hadn't revived your memories, as well.   
  
"About what happened," I start.   
  
He stops me with a look, pleading blue eyes that lower before I can see very deep. "I don't want to talk about that, Jack. It wasn't me out there. I would never--you know I would never . . ."  
  
"I know," I tell him. Now.  
  
But there had been a moment . . .   
  
"You should go back to Loran and Sam--before she starts explaining quantum theory," Daniel says with a small, empty smile.   
  
"I'm sure they're fine. He looked interested." In a car crash sort of way.   
  
"Jack," he sighs.   
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"That was my way of asking to be left alone, but you never let me get away with subtleties, do you?"   
  
"I don't think you should be left alone," I tell him bluntly. I didn't do subtleties.   
  
"I'm not going to go walk into the sea, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
It was now.   
  
"Daniel," I snap.   
  
"I'm fine," he tells me. "I just need some time to think."   
  
"So think."  
  
"I can't with you here, Jack. Please, just--"  
  
"Sorry, Danny. No can do. Not too long ago, we were back in that room, and you were lying there on the floor without a pulse. I need some time to get over it--and I need to be sure you're over it too."   
  
"I'm over it," he says. "Of my deaths, this is definitely one of the least traumatic."   
  
Of his deaths? I winced. That is not a sentence anyone should be able to say. "You're not helping your case here," I tell him mildly. "Come on, let's go back to the gate room. Carter can regale us with stories of naquada and power conductors and crystals, and we can wait for Teal'c to show up with ice cream."   
  
Daniel's eyes have drifted back to the wall, to the pristine red paint. He hesitantly reaches out, tracing one of the many small gold symbols. He doesn't speak.   
  
"Daniel," I say softly.   
  
"Not now, Jack. I'll join you in a few minutes, I promise. Just . . . not now."  
  
I sigh. He's staring at the wall, but I know he barely sees it. His focus is turned inward--and I doubt whether or not he even notices I'm still here. It went against everything in me to walk away--but Daniel didn't ask for much. Well, okay. He asked for a lot. Help me save, Earth, Jack. Help save the universe. Help me save your soul.  
  
But he almost never asked for anything for himself. He needed a few minutes alone? Okay. He would get five of them. I was feeling generous today.   
  
I wandered back into the gate room, casting one last glance in Daniel's direction before passing through the wide doorway. Carter was sitting on the gate's steps, an elbow on her knee and her chin resting in her hand. I guess she finally figured out Loran wasn't quite grasping her lectures and let him off the hook.   
  
Loran was leaning against the wall across the room, eyeing her warily. Probably afraid she might give him a pop quiz. He smiled when he saw me.   
  
"Jack!"   
  
"Hi, Loran," I say, forcing a grin.   
  
"When will we get ice cream?" he asks me, all wide eyes and toothy grin.   
  
I sighed. The kid was very up.   
  
"As soon as Teal'c comes back," I reassure him. I looked at my watch. Then looked at the gate and willed it to start spinning.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
I tapped my hands on my thighs. Looked at my watch again. Two minutes, Danny boy. You've got three more.   
  
"You think I will like the ice cream?" he asks.   
  
I grin at him. "Oh definitely. Everyone likes ice cream."   
  
Carter perks up. "You'll love it, Loran," she puts in.   
  
He looks at her cautiously, before smiling, reassured that she wasn't going to begin explaining the method of making ice cream.   
  
"Where's Daniel, sir?" Carter asks.   
  
"He's in the next room," I tell her.   
  
She frowns. "Maybe I should--"  
  
I looked at my watch. "Give him a minute," I say.   
  
She looks reluctant but nods.   
  
The gate powers up then, and Carter gets to her feet and moves out of range of soon to be forming wormhole. She comes to stand beside me and Loran. I look behind me, hoping Daniel will join us on his own.   
  
He doesn't.   
  
Teal'c walks through and comes down the steps holding two ice chests. F.R.E.D. follows him through, almost overflowing with supplies.   
  
"The ice cream is here," I say, using a sing-song tone that has Carter throwing me an amused glance.   
  
"Carter, Teal'c, you want to get Loran set up? I'm going to go grab Daniel."   
  
"Yes, sir," Carter says with a grin.   
  
Teal'c places the ice chests on the floor and nods.   
  
When I first walk back into the room--I don't see him. I have a moment of panic--a flash of his expression as he stood literally at the edge, and then I see him in the corner. He's sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, knees pulled to his chest, and his head buried in his arms.   
  
"Daniel?" I say cautiously.   
  
He looks up. No sign of tears, thank god. But he definitely looks beat. "Jack," he says.   
  
I walk over to him. "Teal'c came back. We've got ice cream," I say.   
  
"Oh."   
  
I hold out my hand. "Come on. There's some Rocky Road out there with your name on it."   
  
He looked at my hand with the same expression he did the first gun I ever put in his hands. But after a moment, he reaches out and allows me to pull him to his feet.   
  
"Rocky Road?" he queries.   
  
"It seems the appropriate choice," I nodded.   
  
He grins, and for the first time since this whole thing started I think it might be genuine.   
  
Carter and Loran we're eating from one of those individual cartons. Teal'c was eating from a family size one. Loran looked like he'd just discovered gold. Even Daniel cracked another grin at the sight of him shoveling the ice cream into his mouth.   
  
"Careful," I warn. "You'll give yourself a headache."   
  
Just as I give the advice, his eyes widens and he drops the spoon in favor of holding his hand to his forehead. I wince.   
  
"Ow," he says.   
  
"Just slow down a bit," I tell him.   
  
I grab a couple cartons for me and Daniel, handing Rocky Road to him and taking the vanilla for myself.   
  
"When are you heading back?" I ask Teal'c.   
  
His eyes stray to Daniel. "I have received General Hammond's permission to remain here with you, O'Neill," he tells me.   
  
"Did you bring my journal?" Daniel asks, placing aside his untouched ice cream.   
  
"Indeed," Teal'c says. He nods to F.R.E.D.   
  
Daniel jumps up and starts searching, before pulling out the bound book in triumph. He takes it to the corner and sits back down on the floor, as far from us as he can get.   
  
I put his ice cream back and sigh.   
  
Carter grins over at Loran, who has recovered from the ice cream headache, and was eagerly eating it again. "Do you know how they make this . . . ?" 


	2. Day Two

**Day Two: Daniel (FCOL)**  
  
Jack is looking at me again. He's scared...honestly I'm a little scared too. Scared that it wasn't just the withdrawal that had me standing on the wrong side of my balcony. Thank god Jack came. I still feel light headed when I think about it. I don't remember much about it. I remember hearing Jack, telling me to come inside. I remember turning my head, calling for him. He was there in a flash, his hands gripping my arms. I don't think I've seen Jack that scared in a long time...  
  
Sam and Teal'c don't know much about what happened. I don't think Jack's been able to bring himself to say anything to them. I don't know if I can either. It's not exactly a great conversation starter...'Oh hey guys, just thought you should know I tried to take a nose dive off my balcony yesterday.'   
  
Loren has been hovering around us. He's been here alone for a long time. I'm still surprised that after all the time we spent here, before everything hit the fan, that we didn't see him once. I guess in some ways it's good that we came here. At least the kid can get off this planet of bad memories.  
  
I've been keeping my distance from Jack. I don't know what to say. 'Thanks for stopping me from doing a header off the eighth floor'? I can see when he looks at me that he wants to continue the conversation I cut off yesterday. I don't know if I want to get into it though. We've been doing a pretty good job of avoiding things lately. I've been getting used to not running to Jack, and to not having him hovering over me like a mother hen.   
  
Sam has been studying the light since we got here. She's fascinated by it, of course. New technology. Well, at least she has something to do for the three weeks we're going to be stuck here.   
  
Teal'c headed back to the SGC yesterday, reporting to Hammond and Janet. They sent through supplies for our 'vacation'. Teal'c came back with it, deciding he would stay with us. I'm pretty sure he's just staying for the ice cream.  
  
Thankfully they sent through my journal I can't believe Jack wouldn't let me have some work sent through. Good ol'Teal'c. At least with my journal I'll have something to distract me from thinking about what happened...almost happened yesterday and something that I can hide behind so that Jack doesn't force me into a conversation I'm just not ready to have yet...if ever.  
  
"Hey Daniel."  
  
"Hi Sam."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine Sam...really." I smile at her, hoping that she won't see through my lie. I'm not fine...far from it, but I can deal with it on my own. That's the way it's been most of my life. Things just got a little out of perspective for a bit. I let myself come to depend on Sam, Teal'c...Jack. It's better this way. I don't want them to have to deal with my insecurities...my fears.  
  
I set about writing in my journal. Needing to get a few thoughts down on paper. My eye catches the device I used to shut the light off. Picking it up, I flip it over, running my hands along the script. Curious, I walk back towards the room where the light is. Yesterday I barely saw the walls let alone what was written on them, today though, today I want a distraction. In moments I'm lost in thought as I begin to work on translating the rest of the script on the walls.  
  
"Chows on."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Now Daniel."  
  
"Hang on Jack, I think I know what this wall says here."  
  
I feel Jack's hand on my arm and I jerk away, memories flooding through my head. I see the concern in his eyes. He knows why I pulled away but I'm still not ready to talk about it. I lower my eyes stammering, "Sorry Jack." Quickly walking past him, I move towards where Sam had set up our 'kitchen'. Sitting between her and Teal'c, I smile as she hands me an MRE. You'd think after everything we'd been through they would have sent us something better than MRE's.  
  
Sam is trying to explain something to Loren. She had spent most of yesterday telling him about how the gate and the DHD worked. I could see Jack's eyes glaze over instantly. I think it's just an automatic response now whenever Sam or I start talking. He avoided Sam and Loren most of yesterday, and with me avoiding him, that left Teal'c. Luckily Teal'c has the patience of Job. Jack prattled on about something sports related and Teal'c sat quietly eating his ice cream. I don't think he was really listening to Jack, but when Jack reached over to get some ice cream. Let's just say if they hadn't sent something to keep the ice cream in, Teal'c could have kept it frozen with the look he gave Jack. Needless to say, Jack took that opportunity to do another check of the area, not that there was anyone or anything other than us here on this planet. I think he just likes to keep busy. God help us all if Jack starts to get bored.  
  
I need air. I haven't been out of the 'palace' since we got here yesterday and Jack's constant worried glances are seriously starting to get on my nerves. I mean, I know he means well, I know I scared him and I know he hasn't gotten over it yet. I know that the only way he'll get over it is if we talk about it but I just can't, not right now.   
  
I get up slowly, trying not to draw attention to myself. Making my way towards the doors, I step out into the sunlight and fresh salt air. It feels...wonderful. I just need a few moments alone, a few moments away from everyone. Besides, thanks to the light it's not like I can go very far anyway. I walk towards the sand, taking my boots and socks off, reveling in the feel of the sand on my feet. Walking towards the water, I test the temperature with my toe. Surprisingly it's rather warm. I bend down, rolling my pants legs up and begin walking along the shore line, letting the small waves lap at my legs.   
  
Before my parents died we had spent much of my young life in Egypt, the desert, not getting near water much. Oh the Nile wasn't that far away, but with Mom and Dad so busy with their digs we didn't get much time to do anything recreational. Then they died. Most of my foster families had been too busy and too far away from anything resembling a beach, so for all intents and purposes this was something new.   
  
Flashes of Oannes attack my mind. OK, so not exactly new, but I wasn't strolling along the beach when Nem held me captive. I never noticed before that the sound of the water, it was very calming. I could almost forget everything that happened yesterday just by getting lost in the sounds surrounding me.  
  
The suns had reached their apex and it was getting very warm. I threw my boots on the sand, and took off my fatigue shirt, desperately wishing we had shorts with us instead of these too hot fatigue pants. I sit on the sand, my toes still touching the water, gazing out into the ocean before me. Wiping the sweat from my upper lip, I realize that I desperately want to cool off.  
  
Standing, I remove my fatigue pants, not caring that I'm standing on an alien planet in my boxers. Throwing my t-shirt on top of my pants, I begin wading out into the warm, inviting water. I smile at the feeling of the water hitting my legs, my thighs. I've waded to my waist now and am just about to dive under when I feel an arm grab me from behind. For a moment it feels like my heart has stopped, until I hear a growl in my ear that is all too familiar.  
  
"Daniel what the hell do you think you are you doing?!" Jack is dragging me back to shore. I take in the fact that he's fully clothed and soaking wet. Looking at his face, I immediately know what he is thinking.  
  
"Dammit Jack...are you trying to scare the living daylights out of me?!"  
  
"ME trying to scare YOU?! What the hell were you doing wading out into the ocean Daniel?!"  
  
"I was hot Jack, I thought I'd cool off seeing as how we have all this water here!" I gestured to the ocean at my back. I can't believe that he actually thought I was going to try and kill myself again. Nice to know he actually trusts me.  
  
He stands there, mouth open, looking like a gaping fish. I know he's not sure what to say. I doubt very much that he wants to come out and say 'Damn Daniel I thought you were going to try and drown yourself'. "I wasn't trying to you know."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Drowning...I wasn't trying to drown myself." I wrap my arms around me, turning away from him and back towards the water. Somehow I feel colder now. Cold not just because I'm standing on the beach, half naked and soaking wet, but cold because I now know my best friend truly thinks that I was on that balcony not because of some alien influence but because...he thinks I wanted to do it.  
  
"I didn't say that..."  
  
"You were thinking it."  
  
"Daniel, I found you perch on the wrong side of your balcony yesterday, forgive me if I'm still a little freaked out by it."  
  
"And you think I'm not?!"  
  
"Are you? Cause you've been steadily avoiding me since yesterday. You can't bury this Daniel, you have to talk about it."  
  
"God! Why?! Why do I have to talk about it Jack? What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I...Daniel..."  
  
"And no Jack! No, I did not want to be there, it WAS the damn light that had me on that balcony."  
  
"What?! Daniel do you really think that I believe you wanted to be up there?"  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"Of course not!" He reaches out to grab my arm, trying to turn me to face him. I pull away, not sure if I can face myself let alone face him.  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"Daniel, I know you would never do anything like that willingly."  
  
"I mean..." I run my hands through my hair, desperately wanting to walk back into the water. To feel the gentle caress of it washing away these feelings, these fears.  
  
"What Danny...what did you mean?" Jack's voice drops to a whisper. He's using the 'please talk to me' voice. The one he reserves just for me. I walk back towards the water, standing ankle deep, my toes curling in the sand. The breeze is warm, drying my wet skin. I shiver. Not from the wind, not from the fact that I'm still dripping wet, I shiver because I know I have no choice.  
  
"I'm not so sure that it was the light that had me on that balcony Jack." He's standing beside me, holding out my fatigue shirt. I slip in on, still avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure enough for the both of us." He squeezes my neck, in the gesture of friendship I was so used to but had missed for so long. I smile weakly. He sounds so confident, but...if I'm not sure...  
  
"That's not always enough Jack."  
  
"Daniel, look at me." I turn slightly, looking behind him, above him, beside him, anywhere but at him. "At me Danny." He grips my face turning it so that I'm forced to look him in the eye. "Daniel...do you want to kill yourself?"  
  
"What?! Of course not Jack! Don't be absurd..." He's smirking at me. Damn. I hate when he's right. OK, well I don't hate that he's right in this instance, but I hate how easily Jack can manipulate me.  
  
"See? You don't believe anymore than I do that you were up there of your own free will."   
  
"What if the light taps into some underlying subconscious thoughts? What if deep down I really could do something like that?"  
  
"Daniel, I know you better than anyone, probably better than you know yourself. You care too much about life, there is no way you are going to convince me that now or ever you would consider doing something like that."  
  
"I'm scared..." I whisper, eyes falling to the ground again. I want to believe Jack, I really do, but at the same time am terrified that he's wrong. That all it will take is one more alien device and poof, I throw myself off the nearest building.  
  
I felt his arms come up, wrapping around me, drawing me into a hug. I stand stiffly, fighting to hold back my emotions. Things between Jack and I have been strained recently, our friendship, it seems odd for him to be hugging me now. He has his hand on my head and a flash of memory assaults my vision. A memory of Jack hugging me once before. There in the gate room, not caring if anyone saw, he hugged me and I knew that finally I had found a family. One that I knew would love and accept Sha're as they had me. Of course, things hadn't worked out the way I wanted. I lost Sha're, without ever really having the chance to say goodbye.  
  
As if a dam had been opened all my emotions came to the forefront and I wrapped my arms around Jack, hanging on for dear life. He whispered comforting words, not letting me go. As always Jack managed to somehow make me believe that everything was going to be alright. That things weren't as hopeless as they seemed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Danny." I pull away, breaking contact first. Wiping a hand across my eyes, I turn and gaze once more at the ocean.   
  
I threw off my fatigue shirt once more, avoiding the question in Jack's eyes. I had to prove to myself, even if Jack believed it, I needed to as well. In one fluid motion I dove under the water, gasping as I broke the surface. It was a little colder than I first thought, but oh so refreshing. I grinned at Jack, who looked a tad pale. I let my body relax, floating on the top of the water, feeling it gently rock me. For the first time in too long I felt happy. Placing my arms behind my head, closing my eyes, I yell to my best friend still staring at me as if I had lost it, "Come on in Jack! The water's fine!"  
  
I hear him mutter something to himself, he must be hungry, I can make out something about fries and a happy meal. I crack an eye open to see what he's doing. He's picking up my discarded clothes and boots. Never thought of Jack as a maid, but hey, whatever floats his boat.  
  
"OK, Aqua boy. Let's go. We've been gone a while, Carter and Teal'c are going to send out the search party for us. Besides, if we don't get back now, Teal'c will have eaten all the ice cream."  
  
My stomach growls at the mention of the ice cream. I didn't eat the rocky road last night and now my stomach is showing it's discontent over such a dastardly deed. Diving under once more, I surface and swim towards a waiting Jack, holding out my clothes.  
  
"Hmmm, I kind of like the idea of you waiting on me." I avoid the playful swing directed at my head, grabbing my clothes and beginning the walk back towards the palace.  
  
We walk back in a comfortable silence. I've yet to redress as I'm still a little wet, and I can't help but smirk at Jack looking like the creature from the black lagoon.   
  
"What are you grinning at?"  
  
"Just thinking that maybe you shouldn't have run to grab me fully clothed." He raises an eyebrow at my comment. It takes me a moment before I realize what I had just said, and I curse silently as I feel myself blush. "You know what I meant."  
  
"Well, I think I'd prefer walking back into our accommodations by the sea soaking wet and fully clothed, as opposed to walking in, soaking wet in nothing but my boxers." Jack whistled as he walked up the stairs, while I quickly took in my appearance and began pulling my clothes back on. Damn.  
  
"So kiddies, any ice cream left?" I heard Jack call, as I quickly headed back inside. Sam tries not to burst out laughing at Jack's appearance, while Teal'c simply raises an eyebrow, as he brings a scoop of chocolate ice cream to his mouth.  
  
"Everything alright Sir?"  
  
"Peachy Carter, why do you ask?"  
  
"Why are you dripping water on the floor O'Neill?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
I quickly speak up, stopping Jack from having to explain, "Any ice cream left?"  
  
"Indeed Daniel Jackson. I believe your Rocky Road is in the cooler."  
  
"Thanks Teal'c!" I make my way over to the cooler, grinning happily as I pull out my tub of Rocky Road.  
  
Jack is standing, staring into the second cooler with a look of disbelief on his face. "You ate ALL the ice cream?!" he yells, turning accusing eyes on Teal'c.  
  
"Indeed I did not. As I said O'Neill, Daniel Jackson's Rocky Road was left untouched."  
  
Jack rolls his eyes, casting one final look of despair at the empty cooler. Then I see his eyes, slowly turn towards me. A sparkle of what I have come to know as the real Jack O'Neill shining through. "Oh Danny boy."  
  
"No!" I jump to my feet, hurrying from the room, my ice cream in tow. This was mine. All mine! I try and shovel in as much ice cream as I can as I hear him in hot pursuit.  
  
"Come on Daniel! No fair! You have to share!!"  
  
"No way Jack! You snooze you lose!" Grinning I shovel another mouth full of the sweet, delectable chocolate and marshmallow into my mouth. There were plenty of hiding places in here. All I needed was 5 minutes.  
  
"You can run but you can't hide!"  
  
"Watch me!" I duck behind a pillar, shoveling a mouth full in, followed by another. All of a sudden I gasp, dropping my spoon to the floor with a clatter, while clutching the bridge of my nose. "Argh!"  
  
I feel my tub of ice cream quickly pulled from my hand and a very smug Jack scooping out a mouth full. "That's what you get for not sharing Danny boy."  
  
"That's what I get for eating too fast."  
  
"That's what I said." I roll my eyes as the ice cream headache slowly subsides. Jack is standing there, grinning, a drip of chocolate smeared on the corner of his mouth. He looked all of 10 years old.  
  
I hear Teal'c coming around the corner and a little gulp from Jack as he's caught eating my ice cream. I try not to laugh as the scene before me reminds me of a bully getting caught picking on a smaller kid.  
  
"That is Daniel Jackson's Rocky Road O'Neill."  
  
"He's full."  
  
"He is not."  
  
"Is."  
  
"I will not partake in such childish behavior. Return the ice cream to Daniel Jackson."  
  
Grumbling Jack takes a final bite, shoving the tub of ice cream towards me. "I was full anyway. I'm going to go change."  
  
"Thanks Teal'c."  
  
"You are welcome." Inclining his head, Teal'c turns walking back to where Sam is explaining to Loren just what Jack and I were doing. Shaking my head, and taking another bite of my ice cream, I turn in search of a pouting Jack.  
  
I find him sitting on a cot, half dressed, staring at something in his hand. I walk over, sitting beside him, "Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You can have the rest of my ice cream."  
  
"That's ok, I'm full."  
  
"Whatcha got?" He opens his hand, and I'm shocked to see a tiny green soldier with glasses drawn on it's face with black marker. "DOC!" He's smirking again. "Why do you have Doc?"  
  
"You gave him to me."  
  
"I know that, I meant why do you have him here?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Jack...?"  
  
"Fine....I..I carry him with me ok?" He seems embarrassed and closes his fingers around Doc, pulling his hand back towards him.  
  
"You...you do?"  
  
"It's no big deal."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you carry him with you?"  
  
He mumbles something I can't quite make out, "What?"  
  
"Sigh He reminds me of you alright?" I can't help but smile. "OK, wipe the grin off your face. It's the glasses, that's all."  
  
"Sure Jack."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"You know what." He's growling again. I'm grinning again. This is all just too funny to me. I didn't think Jack would keep Doc, let alone carry him around.  
  
"So...Do you always have him with you?"  
  
"Well this is the only Doc I don't have to worry about running off touching things he's not supposed to."  
  
"Well there was that time in the storage closet..."  
  
"Daniel..." He's glaring at me now.   
  
"Jack..."  
  
"He's a good luck charm."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Of course, not a very good one..."  
  
"A good luck charm?" My eyebrow raises skeptically.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking. All this stuff started happening after you gave him to me. Maybe you should have him back...I mean, maybe he'll bring you some good luck...he's seems a little ineffective with me."  
  
"You don't believe in good luck charms."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that...I had one on Abydos that first mission, one that saved my life as well as everyone else's on that planet."  
  
I try not to blush, and fail miserably. "You wouldn't have done it Jack. You would have realized it was wrong on your own eventually."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
  
"I'm sure enough for the both of us." Jack looks up, grinning, handing Doc back to me. I'm about to argue, tell him that I gave him Doc for a reason, but I can see in his eyes that he needs to do this, so I accept him. "Thanks Jack."  
  
"What say we head back to the others before Teal'c comes back." He winks, I smile. Things are finally starting to feel normal again. Maybe our three weeks in a palace at the beach won't be so bad after all. 


	3. Day Three

**Day Three: Sam (Layton)**  
  
This is so amazing.   
  
I lie back down on the floor, pulling out the case one of the technicians back on base sent through to me. This technology was so far ahead of us.   
  
I touch the base of the pedestal and it slides back, revealing all of the dials and buttons I was just dying to play with. I had my orders, though. No tampering with the technology. Or, as put by Colonel O'Neill, 'NO touching.' Not until we were in the clear, anyway. I was allowed to slowly lower to dosage of the drug being released, but that was it. The only time I could touch.   
  
But that didn't mean I couldn't look.   
  
I really wanted to get Loran back in here and have him explain in more depth what all of these parts do, but for some reason, he seems to be avoiding me. He spends most of his time following the Colonel around, asking him to explain hockey and baseball. I would have thought he'd be excited to have the chance to tell someone about it--but the Colonel hasn't been himself.   
  
"Sam?"   
  
I look up and smile at Daniel's voice. He gives me a weak grin in return, and lowers himself down beside me. We both turn back to the pedestal, and study it without speaking. I still wasn't sure what had happened that day with him--I'd been too out of then it to check, and now it was too late to ask. All I knew, was like Barber, Daniel had tried to take his own life, but unlike Barber, thank god, the Colonel had reached Daniel in time.   
  
I turn to glance at him. He's staring at the pedestal with the same intense gaze I had been staring at the light only days ago. I want to know what happened to him--I hate this not knowing, and I hate all the different scenarios running through my head, all the possible ways the Colonel may have found him. But I won't ask. I can't. I'm not even sure I want to know.   
  
He feels my gaze and turns to me, giving me another smile. "What are you doing?" he asks.   
  
I sigh and rest my chin on my hand. "Just looking," I tell him.   
  
He grins then, and his blue eyes sparkle. "Jack won't let you touch, huh?"   
  
We share a look. We've both been in this position before, and we both can understand the Colonel's caution, even if we don't always agree.   
  
"Well," he says. "I'm sure there's some more technology lying around, just waiting for you to find it."   
  
"I've been exploring," I tell him. "But I haven't seen anything. There's a shower room, but it's all of simplistic structure, nothing we don't have on Earth. There was a voice activated fireplace in one of the lobby rooms that was kind of neat, but again--"  
  
"Nothing you haven't seen before," Daniel guesses.  
  
I smile at him. He always understands. "Right. This though," I say nodding to the pedestal. "This is new."   
  
"Yes, but how much could you learn from it?" he asks. "Why would we ever want to recreate a technology that is more addictive than anything we have now?"   
  
"Well--it isn't so much what it does, as it is how it does it," I say.   
  
He smiles at me again. Wow, four smiles? I've got to talk shop with Daniel more often. "I get it," he says. "It's the puzzle of it. It's the same way for me. Figuring out a translation or the purpose of some relic."   
  
"Exactly," I say brightly.   
  
"What ARE you two doing?"   
  
Both Daniel and I glance up as the Colonel enters the room. He gives us both a suspicious look. "Didn't I tell you no touching?"   
  
"We aren't," I say quickly, just before Daniel adds innocently, "I can't touch Sam?"   
  
The Colonel rolls his eyes upwards, asking the powers that be for patience, no doubt. I grin. If Daniel was getting his sense of humor back, he couldn't be too bad off.   
  
"We're just looking at the design, Colonel," I say.   
  
"How thrilling," he smirks.   
  
Daniel throws him a withering glance. "Did you need something?"   
  
The Colonel grins broadly. "Nope."  
  
Daniel sighs. "Shouldn't you be watching Loran . . .?"   
  
"Teal'c's teaching him the finer points of daytime soaps," Jack said with a grin. "Quite scintillating, really, but I felt I had to leave as he started describing Hope's third wedding to Bo."   
  
I laughed and shook my head. Teal'c first discovered soap operas when the Colonel made the mistake of turning on General Hospital during a team dinner. Things went downhill from there.   
  
When he started tuning into Passions, we considered holding an intervention--but we were all a little afraid what he might do to us if we tried to cut him off.   
  
"Well," Daniel says. "You're certainly welcome to join us."  
  
The Colonel's eyes narrow. "But you aren't doing anything."   
  
"Actually, sir," I put in. "We are. We're examining the device."  
  
"But you can't touch," he reminds me loudly.   
  
"I know that, sir, but--"   
  
"So let's go do something fun, instead."  
  
Daniel tenses beside me. Over the years--we've become increasingly anxious about the Colonel's idea of 'fun,' and the fact that he often drags us into it.   
  
"There's nothing to do here," Daniel says. "Why don't you just take Doc and go for a romantic stroll along the beach? Two moons are out, the water lapping at your feet---I think Doc would like that."   
  
Daniel grins mischievously at the Colonel, who glares back.   
  
Doc? What was Doc doing here? "You brought Doc?" I ask him.   
  
I never get to take GI-Jane.   
  
Daniel nods, then leans over and whispers conspiratorially, "Jack thinks Doc has a thing for him."   
  
"I do not," the Colonel roars. "The damn thing felt me up once--nothing more."   
  
I can't stop my eyes from going wide. But the look the Colonel throws my way has me swallowing the laughter. Outwardly, anyway.   
  
He points a finger at me. "And don't give me that look." He gives a tight lipped grin. "I know ALL about your little GI-Jane."   
  
I turn to glare at Daniel. "You TOLD him?"   
  
He gives me an innocent look. "I wasn't supposed to?"   
  
I place my head in my hands. So now my commanding officer knows I have a small little green toy that I keep with me on base. Great, just great. God--I hope Daniel didn't tell him about the marbles.   
  
"Don't worry, Carter. Nothing to be ashamed of," he tells me pompously.   
  
"Well, yes, you had better say that," Daniel tells him. "Considering you've been--"  
  
The Colonel is moving before Daniel can finish, and a hand is clamped over his mouth. He then turns and smiles at me, holding his hand in place as Daniel tugs at his arm indignantly. "Don't listen to him--he doesn't know what he's talking about," he tells me.   
  
I didn't know what either of them were talking about.   
  
"Jack!" Daniel's muffled shout has the Colonel reluctantly removing his hand, but I'm guessing the warning glare he throws his way will keep him quiet just as effectively.   
  
I glanced at Daniel speculatively. At least, that is, until I could get him alone. Three pixie sticks and I could get Daniel to tell me anything.   
  
Daniel glares at the Colonel, but as I suspected, he doesn't complete his sentence.   
  
"You guys can't look at this all day. Without the light on--it's not exactly entrancing," the Colonel says, smoothly moving the subject away from whatever he doesn't want me to know.   
  
"What would you suggest, Jack?" Daniel asks tiredly. "We all go listen to Teal'c talk about Days of Our Lives?"  
  
I smiled at the thought. I was pretty sure we'd all rather stare at the pedestal.   
  
"We could talk," the Colonel answers promptly. "We never just talk."   
  
We always talked. Didn't we?   
  
Daniel looks as wary as me. "Talk, Jack? Is this what boredom has brought you to? You want to TALK?"   
  
"Well--since Hammond turned down my request for the T.V. and VCR," he pauses, and I guessed he was mentally cutting 'Simpson's tapes' from the list. "Yes. I want to talk."   
  
Daniel grins then, broadly and not a little condescending. Uh, oh. I sigh. Daniel was dangerous with that grin. And the last thing we needed on this trip was for the Colonel and Daniel to . . . well, be their usual selves.   
  
"Okay, Jack," he says, motioning to the Colonel with a hand. "So talk."   
  
The Colonel seems at a loss. He opens his mouth, and it remains that way--no words forthcoming.   
  
Daniel raises an eyebrow. "What was that?" he asks.   
  
"I meant you two should talk," the Colonel says finally. "I'll listen," he adds with a grin.   
  
Daniel rolls his eyes. "Sorry, Jack," he says. "But I'm not in the mood to entertain you."   
  
I glance at Daniel. Daniel was always up for verbally battling the Colonel. I notice that this seems to concern the Colonel as well, instead of making him angry and causing him to snap back with a retort--as it usually might.   
  
I meet the Colonel's eyes, and didn't like what I saw looking back at me. The two of them had been all but back to their usual selves today, and though I joke, I'd been relieved. But I was thinking there were still some things that had been left unresolved.   
  
The Colonel sighs, and glances back over to Daniel. "Okay--no talking," he says. "I should probably get back in there and save Loran before Teal'c gets started on the marriages of Erica Kane, anyway."   
  
He turns around and leaves then, and beside me Daniel turns on his back, and stares at the ceiling and not looking at me.   
  
"Daniel?" I query.   
  
"You know he won't be able to rescue him," Daniel tells me finally. "Teal'c will give him a look and Jack will sit down to listen too. I suppose we should go provide back-up."   
  
I grimace. I really didn't care to hear about this Erica Kane. "Don't you think that's a bit risky? What if we get stuck there too--"  
  
"Don't talk like that," he tells me. His eyes coming back to life as we kid. Well, we were mostly kidding. "We can do this. For Loran, for Jack--we have to try to help them."   
  
Daniel and I get to our feet slowly, and cautiously enter the gate room. Teal'c is on the steps, a rapt Loran across from him, watching him with wide eyes. Whether it was real interest or morbid fascination, I couldn't be sure. I had learned the hard way it was hard to distinguish the two with Loran. The Colonel was beside Loran, sitting cross legged on the floor, holding his chin in his hand. Looking completely and utterly bored.   
  
"This will be tricky," I say. "How are we going to get them out?"   
  
Daniel sighed. "We could try to change the subject to Star Wars--you know how strongly Teal'c feels about Star Wars."   
  
"Yes, but is that any better?" I asked. Not that I didn't like Star Wars, but I didn't want to listen to one of Teal'c's three hour analysis's on C3PO.   
  
"It's all we've got," he reminds me.   
  
I nod and we enter the room. Teal'c looks up at us as we enter, and beams over at us. I smile cautiously back. Teal'c didn't smile much--and when he did, it was usually because we've just kicked some Goa'uld's ass--or because he's just told another completely incomprehensible 'Jaffa Joke'. It was always a bit disconcerting to see him smiling.   
  
"Daniel Jackson, Major Carter," he says. "Please, come sit, we are discussing All My Children."   
  
"Actually we thought--" Daniel begins, but Teal'c's eyes darken and Daniel trails off.  
  
"Do you not wish to learn of Erica Kane, Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"I--" he starts, then he turns to me for help.   
  
"Then sit," Teal'c says deeply.   
  
Daniel drops to the floor beside Loran instantly--the turncoat. Teal'c turns to look at me. "Major Carter?"  
  
The Colonel grins over at Daniel and I, and the grin's message is unmistakable. Welcome to hell, the grin said. And also, I notice, watching as the Colonel turns to look at Daniel, there was probably a 'thanks for coming' in there somewhere.   
  
I give a tight lipped grin. There was nothing better to do, right? I sat down next to Daniel. "Okay, Teal'c," I say. "Who is Erica Kane?" 


	4. Day Four

**Day Four: Jack (FCOL)**  
  
Bored, bored, bored. I look over and see Loran asking Teal'c more about the wondrous lives of Erica Kane and the merry band of soap opera characters, Daniel is once again staring at squiggles on the wall, and Carter has gone back to drooling over the technology in the light room. Me? Well, I'm sitting here on the stairs waiting patiently for the SGC to check in and for them to send through our latest supply requests.  
  
We spent most of yesterday evening being regaled by Teal'c. He spent almost 4 hours explaining who was married to who and who was sleeping with who etc. Of course he glossed over on the who was sleeping with who part, the kids were a little too young to be hearing about that.   
  
We turned in early and I had lovely nightmares about Erica Kane trying to add O'Neill to her long list of last names. I woke up early in a cold sweat, just as she was about to walk down the aisle. Very bad....very scary nightmares. Looking around the kids were still asleep, well, Teal'c was Kel'No'Reeming and Carter and Loran were asleep. Daniel was...surprise, wide awake and mumbling translations to himself. I actually think he has probably translated all of the walls but is retranslating just so he doesn't have to worry about Teal'c trapping him for another lecture on the folks of Pine Valley.  
  
Stretching I got up and made my way towards Daniel, smiling as his glasses began to slide down his nose. "Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
"Oh...uh Hi Jack. I was, just got up a few minutes ago."  
  
"Riiight. So...finding anything interesting?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The translations."  
  
"Oh...well, actually…wait...are you asking me to tell you about what the walls say? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. What, I can't ask?"  
  
"No…no...it's just...usually you're running away from me or your eyes glaze over when I start to tell you something."  
  
"Well, I can't honestly promise that my eyes won't glaze over this time." Grinning, I slide down the wall to sit beside Daniel. "So, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine, you?"  
  
"Oh, you know, same ol' same ol' knees hurt, back hurts, bored out of my mind, overall...peachy."  
  
He's grinning now. At least he's smiling a little more.  
  
"So, what time is the General sending through the supplies?"  
  
"In about 2 hours...can't wait." I rub my hands together gleefully.  
  
Daniel raises an eyebrow, looking a little worried. "Why? What have you done?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you, Mr. 'I didn't do it' O'Neill."  
  
"Danny, I'm hurt. You actually think I have something evil planned?"  
  
"Well...not evil per se, but I wouldn't put it past you to have the General sending through hockey nets or something."  
  
"Hey...that's actually not a bad idea Danny boy. We could teach Loran the finer points of the best game on earth."  
  
Daniel groans, shaking his head, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck.  
  
"Got a headache?"  
  
"Yeah...I think it's just cause I haven't had breakfast yet."  
  
"Well, by all means, let's go." I grin, reaching out a hand to help Daniel to his feet. There was nothing like breakfast MREs. Especially the chicken flavored bacon and eggs.  
  
"Rise and shine kiddies, the day is a wasting."  
  
Groans from Carter tell me she's, as usual, not a morning person. Teal'c's eyes pop open and he's fresh as a daisy, granted a very large, somewhat frightening daisy, but a daisy nonetheless. Loran is also wide awake and smiling. The kid smiles a lot. I'm not sure if it's a natural thing or if he's just really happy to have people around him.   
  
Quickly setting about making breakfast, I check my watch again. Only an hour and a half and boredom will be a thing of the past.   
  
"So what did you ask the General to send through Jack?"  
  
"Oh you know, supplies, some more food, couple extra blankets, Carter needed a few more doohickeys, figured you could use a couple candles Teal'c, and a couple other odds and ends."  
  
"Did you ask him to send through the reference book I asked for?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Jack...I need that book!"  
  
"Sorry Daniel. It's not my fault this time. Fraiser wants you taking it easy and apparently translating every ounce of text found on every wall in this joint does not fall under her top ten things to help Daniel take it easy."  
  
He's pouting. I expected as much, but it really isn't my fault this time. Of course, the fact that I mentioned to Fraiser that he hadn't really been eating or sleeping that great, what with concentrating on the translations since we got here, might have had a little something to do with her sending the order up that no more work was to be sent through for Daniel, at least for a couple days. Besides, what I was having sent through would be more than enough to take Daniel's mind off of his missing books.  
  
The gate began to spin, finally, and we all stood at the bottom of the dais waiting for the FRED to come through with our supplies. Having a quick conversation with the General, assuring him we were all fine, no more withdrawal, I said my goodbyes and headed straight for the FRED where Daniel was beginning to peek through the sealed bags and cases.  
  
"Ah ah! No peeking. Go sit down and you'll find out along with everyone else what Santa sent through."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Daniel complies. Carter, Loran, and Daniel all sat, waiting somewhat patiently to see what I had asked to have sent through. Teal'c stood behind the trio impassive as always.  
  
I rummaged through the supplies sent, taking my time, dragging my fun out as long as possible. Occasionally Daniel would give an impatient sigh, or groan. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing and pretend to be concentrating on looking through what we were sent.  
  
"Dammit Jack! Just show us what we got."  
  
"Hold your horses Danny boy."  
  
"Daniel Jackson does not have horses O'Neill."  
  
"What are horses?"  
  
"OhFor...Fine! Here Carter, your doohickeys, Teal'c some candles. Daniel, another journal, not that your allowed to use it, Loran, here we are. This I had sent especially for you."  
  
"Wow!...Thank you Jack...What is it?"  
  
"It's a baseball glove."  
  
"What's it do."  
  
"It catches baseballs."  
  
"What are baseballs?"  
  
"Sigh THIS is a baseball. You throw it, and catch it with this." The kid looked so unbelievably lost. "OK, I'll show you....Daniel!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mere."  
  
"Jack, I'm busy, I've got to finish this wall..."  
  
"I said c'mere Daniel." I give him my 'I'm the Colonel Dammit' voice. It usually works on newbies but Daniel is far from new...so it's usually a 50/50 chance whether or not THE voice will work. Luckily it did...today.  
  
"What can I do for you Jack?" He asks in a completely insincerely sweet voice.  
  
"You, my friend are going to demonstrate with me, how to play catch."  
  
"No."  
  
"Daniel, Loran doesn't know how. He needs to see it done a couple times and then he'll catch on. I promise, a few throws and you can go back to your squiggly walls." He sighs and I know I've got him.  
  
"Fine." Grabbing the glove, he walks half way across the room, turning to face me. He was never an expert at playing catch but I had taught him...ok bullied him, into learning the basics.  
  
"Alright...you ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Now you pay attention Loran. This is how you play, after Daniel and I show you a couple throws then you can take Daniel's glove and you and I can play catch alright?"  
  
"Alright." He stood back, watching intently as Daniel and I begin to throw the ball back and forth. Daniel is doing alright for someone who doesn't like the game. I start to enjoy myself, getting into the game. As I pull my arm back, getting ready to throw Daniel my fastball I hear Teal'c yell.  
  
"There is more ice cream O'Neill!!!" Daniel turns his head to look at Teal'c, just as I release the ball.  
  
"Look out!" Quickly whipping his head back towards me, Daniel's eyes widen as he sees the projectile heading straight for his face. Instead of moving, he closes his eyes. Way to show that self preservation Danny boy. And with a sickening thud, Daniel is on the floor, cursing, holding his eye. I run towards him and am on my knees trying to pry his hands away so I can see how bad it is, when Loran comes up behind me.  
  
"I don't think I want to try that Jack." I really do try not to laugh, but am afraid a chuckle escapes and I'm rewarded with a glare from Daniel. A Daniel that, at the moment, looks like he just went a round with Teal'c. His eye is already beginning to swell and has a purplish tinge to it.   
  
"That uh....does it hurt?"  
  
"Does it hurt?! Does it hurt?! What the hell do you think Jack?? You almost sent my eye straight through the back of my head!"  
  
"I didn't mean to hit you Daniel, you turned your head, I had already released the ball. Here, let me check your eye."  
  
"Argh! Don't touch me!!"  
  
"Would you rather I let Carter look at it?"  
  
Carter's first aid skills left a little to be desired, and that little fact was well known. I could see Daniel's look of panic at the thought of her probing his eye none too gently. "Fine...but be gentle!"  
  
"I know...baseball virgin...I'll be gentle." He had set me up too perfectly not to tease him. Sometimes I wonder if Daniel actually enjoys my teasing since he so often sets himself up for it. He glared at me again, but with the swollen shut, purple eye it lost all it's effect.  
  
"Daniel! Are you alright?"  
  
"Daniel Jackson, are you injured?"  
  
"I'm fine guys. Jack just pelted me in the eye with a baseball."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"O'Neill!"  
  
"Hey!!! It is NOT my fault! Daniel took his eye off the ball."  
  
"Can I see Daniel?"  
  
"No Sam, I'm fine, really. Jack already looked. It's fine, isn't it Jack?"  
  
"Oh you bet! Just a black eye, nothing to dial home about."  
  
"Janet isn't going to be pleased."  
  
"Well, we just won't tell Fraiser will we?"  
  
"I think she might notice the black eye Sir."  
  
"Well...Daniel, you just stay away from the MALP."  
  
"Are you scared of Janet, Jack?" He was getting that gleam in his eye. That 'get Jack in trouble' gleam that so often spelled large needles and intrusive exams from Fraiser.  
  
"Of course not! I out rank her."  
  
"Yes...but she has needles...big ones...and cold tables...probing exams."  
  
"Alright already! I get the idea. Look Daniel...you aren't that hurt. Come on be a man. It's just a black eye."  
  
"Just a black eye that I didn't have 15 minutes ago when I was happily translating the walls Jack."  
  
"Fine. What's it gonna take to buy your silence?"  
  
"I'm not sure you can afford it Jack." Ok this was SO not good.  
  
"OK...I'm sorry Daniel alright? Look, I even got Ferretti to grab the stash of good coffee from your office."  
  
"You mean my French Mocha Hazelnut Columbian Ground Roasted Special Blend?"  
  
"The one and the same." Daniel's eyes lit up, and I could almost see a small trail of drool at the corner of his mouth. The boy really did love his coffee. And hopefully if he was concentrating on coffee...he'd forget about the black eye.  
  
"Well, I'm not forgetting that you gave me a black eye Jack, but for now I'll let you off the hook. Where's the coffee??"  
  
Knowing it was as good as I was going to get, I reached into one of the bags on the MALP, pulling out a large bag of Daniel's special coffee. He snatched it from my hands, caressing the bag lovingly. The boy had some real coffee issues.   
  
I quickly put a pot of water on to boil. I have to admit that Daniel has some great coffee. "So Danny boy, pass me the coffee and I'll make a pot."  
  
"No Jack."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No...I'll make it...for Sam, Teal'c and I. Loran really shouldn't get hooked on coffee."  
  
"And what about me?"  
  
"Well, I don't think that you really deserve the special coffee after giving me a black eye. Besides...we're going to be here for another 2 and 1/2 weeks, I don't wanna run out."  
  
"Ferretti sent 4 bags ForCryinOutLoud and four 5lbs bags at that!"  
  
"Well, I can't risk it Jack...sorry." I glare at him. Oh he is SO gonna pay for that. Sitting there looking all innocent, waiting for the water to boil while molesting the bag of coffee that I had Ferretti send through! I should have just kept it all for myself.  
  
He makes the coffee and I'm ashamed to admit that I feel myself salivating at the smell. I can't help it! It's damn good coffee. Daniel walks back to his squiggles with a smile on his face as he sips his special coffee. Carter takes a cup back to the light to study more of the technology. Teal'c ops for the last tub of ice cream he found hidden instead of coffee and Loran is eyeing the baseball and glove as if he thinks it's going to jump up and give him a black eye too. Me? I'm sneaking a steaming cup of Daniel's special coffee. I slip outside to enjoy my cup in peace. If Daniel isn't going to share then I'm going to be forced to take. 3 weeks is a long time and I'll be damned if I'm drinking what the military calls coffee for that long.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
I gulp the burning hot liquid down before Daniel comes outside, flinging the cup on the ground and trying not to let the tears of pain show after having just burnt 5 layers of skin off of my esophagus.  
  
"What do you want Daniel?" I manage to whisper through the pain.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine. What did you want?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to bring you a cup of coffee. Seeing as how neither Loran or Teal'c will be drinking it I figured there was no reason I couldn't share it with you." I stare at him, mouth open, trying not to swallow, avoiding more pain. He hands me the cup of coffee smiling. I manage a weak smile, accepting the cup. He's looking at me waiting for me to take a drink. I eye the steaming liquid with trepidation. I've already lost 5 layers I don't know how many more I can afford to lose. Taking a sip I let the hot liquid sit in my mouth to cool off, finally swallowing. Daniel grins and says something about going back to his translations. I nod barely getting out a thanks before he turns and heads inside.  
  
I sit outside whimpering as I pour the remaining special coffee out. It's a sin to waste it I know, but I think my body would shut down on me if I drank anything other than water....at least for the next couple days. Finally, after the pain subsides, I walk back inside intent on getting something nice and cold to ease my damaged throat.  
  
"ForCryinOutLoud Teal'c! AGAIN?!?!" I yell hoarsely.  
  
"Perhaps you should contact General Hammond and ask for more ice cream O'Neill."  
  
"Sigh I don't think there's enough ice cream on Earth Teal'c." I slump on the stairs wishing I had remembered to have my game boy sent through. This was turning into the longest 3 weeks of my life...and we were only on day four...God help me. 


	5. Day Five

**Day Five: Teal'c (Layton)**  
  
I have spent the majority of the morning talking with Loran, though, unfortunately, he asked to hear of some of my adventures with SG-1 instead of the Tauri's television soap operas. Soon Major Carter appeared however, and grabbed Loran's arm, before pulling him out of the room, saying something about Loran needing to explain more about the light.   
  
Left alone in the gate room, with no ice cream, I decided to search out Daniel Jackson and O'Neill, to see if they required my assistance. I do not believe they will be doing anything that may require my help, because there does not appear to be anything to do in this place at all. However, I fear I have nothing else to do.   
  
Were I on base, I would be watching One Life to Live at this time, following the story of the noble Vicky and her clan. I looked at the Tauri watch around my wrist, the scenes from tomorrow's episode would be coming on at about any moment. However I could not watch them from this place. I had requested that Doctor Fraiser tape them for me during my absence--and she had promised to try.   
  
I would have been happier had she simply agreed, but was forced to settle with her 'try.' She did inform me, however, that if she was unable to do so, I would be able to discuss with Cassandra Fraiser whatever events I miss.   
  
I walk into one of the large empty rooms, and look curiously down. Daniel Jackson and O'Neill are both lying on their backs in the center of the floor, staring at the ceiling.   
  
"I'm right," Daniel Jackson says. "There's sixty eight of them, I win. I was closest."   
  
"There is not!" O'Neill shouts. "Can't you count? There's only fifty of them. I win."   
  
"Jack--"  
  
"No, I already told you. The purple ones don't count."   
  
"We never said the purple ones wouldn't count. There's sixty eight. Don't be a sore loser."   
  
I look slowly up. There is an array of small shapes painted on the ceiling, the majority of which were gold, with a few, far spread purple ones.   
  
"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson," I say, coming to stand over them.   
  
They look up at me. "Hi, Teal'c," Daniel Jackson smiles. I give him a slight smile in return.   
  
"Teal'c! Buddy!" O'Neill shouts.   
  
"What are you doing?" I ask.   
  
"We made a bet," O'Neill tells me. "I won but Daniel won't admit it."  
  
"You didn't win. I won," Daniel Jackson says as he rolls his eyes.   
  
"What was it that you bet?" I ask.  
  
"We wanted to see who would guess closest to the number of squiggles on the ceiling," O'Neill informs me.   
  
I raise an eyebrow.   
  
"Daniel thinks he won--but I keep telling him, the purple ones don't count."  
  
"Are the purple ones not also 'squiggles,' O'Neill?"   
  
Daniel Jackson smiles widely. O'Neill glares at me.  
  
"Fine," O'Neill snaps, before turning to Daniel with a false smile. "You can work in your stupid journal, as long as you eat AND sleep."  
  
Daniel Jackson gives a bright smile. "Sure, Jack."   
  
"These were the terms of this bet?" I ask curiously.   
  
Daniel Jackson nods. "Yes--if Jack won, I would have had to give up working for the rest of the week."  
  
I turn back to O'Neill who was again glaring at me. "But you just had to point out purple squiggles were squiggles too."   
  
"Don't blame Teal'c, Jack," Daniel Jackson says. "I'm not stupid. I was never going to buy into the fact that your number was correct because you were just guessing the number of the gold ones."   
  
O'Neill is now glaring at Daniel Jackson, who seems oblivious of the look as he rises to his feet. "I'm going to go get my journal," he says, before smiling his goodbye and leaving the room.   
  
"Great," O'Neill says. "Now we'll never see him again."   
  
"O'Neill, he is only in the next room."  
  
"That's not the point, the point is--- oh, just forget it. Just remember that next time, if I say the purple ones don't count, then they don't count. I'm the team leader, you're supposed to agree with me."  
  
"Even if you are wrong, O'Neill? And Daniel Jackson is right?"   
  
"Especially then."  
  
I watched him as he too got to his feet, not quite as quick or easily as Daniel Jackson had. "O'Neill--I can not agree with you if I believe you are wrong. It is not the way of the Jaffa."  
  
"Well, if the Jaffa wants any ice cream," O'Neill mumbles. "He'd better damn well change his ways."  
  
This threat is empty. O'Neill has tried to withhold ice cream from me before. He was too wise a warrior to try again.   
  
"Where's Carter and Loran?" he asks.   
  
"They are in the light room," I tell him.  
  
"They aren't touching anything, are they?" O'Neill asks.   
  
"You have informed Major Carter of your orders on many occasions, O'Neill, probably far more times than necessary. She will not disobey them."   
  
O'Neill nodded. "You're right, of course. If it was Daniel I would have to supervise, but Carter ought to be able to keep the scientist in her in check."   
  
"What are you doing now, O'Neill?" I ask.   
  
O'Neill turns to me slowly, a large grin forming on his features. "Why, Teal'c--you aren't bored, are you?"   
  
"No," I say simply.   
  
He grins. "Yes, you are."   
  
"I am not," I say deeply, my tone causing O'Neill to drop the matter.   
  
"Well, why aren't you then?" he asks. "What are you doing that's keeping you so entertained?"   
  
"I am observing you, O'Neill," I tell him.   
  
"For crying out loud, Teal'c. We aren't characters in one of your soaps."   
  
Indeed. My friends were far more interesting. And had far worse luck.   
  
"You want to play catch or something?" he asks.   
  
I think of Daniel Jackson's dark black eye. "I do not."   
  
I did want to return to the SGC, if for only an hour or two. I could watch All My Children and then return. I did not believe the General would approve such a request, however, as it cost the Tauri much to activate the 'gate. As it was, General Hammond had been reluctant to allow me to stay here when I asked. But once I had reminded him of the complex relationship of O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, we both agreed it in everyone's best interests that I return.   
  
I am still unsure what the General meant by 'baby-sitting,' however, as despite their sometimes infantile attitudes neither are babies. And were they, I do not see what good would come from sitting on them.   
  
Loran comes running through the doors.   
  
"What's wrong?" O'Neill asks instantly.   
  
Loran shakes his head. "Nothing--well, yes, nothing. I'm just trying--"  
  
"Loran?" Major Carter's voice reaches us just before she also enters the room. "Oh, here you are. Why did you run off, I still need you to explain that dial on the back--you said it was a release valve? What does it release and why? And what about the buttons on the top? Do you know what they do?"  
  
Loran looks stricken as he stares back at her. "I don't know that much about it, really. Perhaps Daniel could--"   
  
Major Carter shook her head. "Daniel could help me if there was something to translate, instructions or some such, but we can't find any. So I need you to--"   
  
O'Neill is watching the exchange, looking quite amused. "So, Loran," he says. "Baseball sounding like a bit more fun now?"   
  
Major Carter looks at O'Neill in irritation and Loran looks at him gratefully. "Yes, Jack. Please--let's play baseball."   
  
"Sir," Major Carter snaps.   
  
"You're welcome to join us, Carter," he tells her with a smile. "You too, Teal'c."   
  
"I am afraid I will have to again say no, O'Neill."  
  
"Have it your way," he says with a shrug.  
  
I follow the others into the 'gate room anyway. Major Carter goes to sit despondently on the 'gate steps, and O'Neill tosses Loran a glove. In the corner, Daniel Jackson barely notices our arrival. He is sitting cross legged on the ground, writing furiously in his journal.   
  
"Okay," O'Neill says, tossing the ball up and catching it himself. "Just do what Daniel and I were doing yesterday, okay?"  
  
Loran nods, looking slightly apprehensive. O'Neill smiles reassuringly and throws the ball. Loran closes his eyes and makes no move to catch it. The ball impacts with his chest and he falls backwards.   
  
"Oh, crap, kid. Jeez, when I said do what we were doing--I was talking about before Daniel got the black eye." O'Neill walks over to Loran, who is now sitting on the floor and kneels down. "Are you alright?"  
  
Loran nods dazedly. "Sam…? I think I will show you what that valve does now…"   
  
Major Carter brightens immediately and rushes to help Loran to his feet, before ushering him back to the light room.   
  
I turn to look at O'Neill.  
  
"Don't say it, Teal'c."   
  
I raised an eyebrow. "I was not going to say anything, O'Neill."   
  
With a sigh, O'Neill throws the glove and baseball back onto F.R.E.D., where I believe they will remain for the rest of our time here. He then wanders back to Daniel Jackson, and slides down the wall to sit beside him.   
  
"So, Daniel. Double or nothing, what do you say…?" 


	6. Day Six

**Day Six: Sam (FCOL)**  
  
Loran is looking like a caged animal again. We've spent most of the morning working on the light. Loran has been telling me everything he knows about how it works. I know he honestly doesn't know that much about how it works, but what he does know has helped me in my understanding of it.  
  
I am just about to suggest that we go check on the others when i hear an angry voice in the next room. A voice I am very familiar with, but the anger is something that has me on my feet and moving towards the outter room in a flash.  
  
"God Jack, NO for the last time I do NOT want to play catch. Why the hell didn't you have something sent through for you? Maybe then I could actually get some work done!" Daniel is breathing heavy, his rant tiring him. I see the look of shock, anger and hurt in the Colonel's face. "Oh God Jack, I'm sorry I didn't mean that, I'm just tired and..."  
  
"It's fine Daniel." The Colonel turns on his heel and heads outside, not waiting or wanting to hear anything else from Daniel.   
  
"Dammit."  
  
"Daniel? Are you alright? What was that all about?"  
  
"I'm fine Sam. I don't know...I'm just...frustrated. I took it out on Jack. I should go and try to talk to him."  
  
"No Daniel, I think maybe you should let the Colonel cool down a bit first." He looks dejected, but nods, turning back to his translations. I exchange a look of concern with Teal'c. It's not like Daniel to snap at the Colonel. He usually has the patience of Job where the Colonel is concerned.   
  
"Are Jack and Daniel alright Sam?"  
  
"Yes Loran...they'll be fine. Just a little tired, that's all." I smile at the young man before me. His wide eyes looking back and forth between Daniel and the door the Colonel had disappeared through. He walked over to the MALP, picking up the ball and glove and turned back to me.  
  
"I think I'll ask Jack if he wants to play catch."  
  
"Alright Loran, have fun." He grins and heads outside in search of our missing CO. I look towards Daniel and find him sitting on the floor with his journal in his lap. He's rubbing at his neck, his brow furrowed. "Are you sure you're alright Daniel?"  
  
"I've just got a headache. Maybe I just need another cup of coffee."  
  
"I think you should eat something too Daniel. You can't survive on caffeine."  
  
"I can try," he grins at me, getting to his feet. He can try, but not today. He reaches for an MRE and pours himself a cup of coffee. Returning to his spot by the wall he quickly devours both food and drink and is once again lost in his translations.  
  
I walk over to where Teal'c has been watching Daniel. "Hey Teal'c, how you doing?"  
  
"I am well Major Carter, though I am worried about Daniel Jackson. He is usually not so easily frustrated, nor does he usually take his frustrations out on O'Neill."  
  
"I'm sure it was just cause he hadn't eaten in a while. You know how cranky Daniel gets when he doesn't eat. I'm sure everything will be fine once Daniel and the Colonel have had a little time away from one another."  
  
He inclines his head, but I know he's still worried. Truthfully so am I. From what we were told Daniel had blown up at the General in much the same way when he was going through withdrawal from the light. I hoped that we were lowering the light at the correct interval. The Colonel, Loran and myself had not shown any signs that we were going through withdrawal...so it couldn't be the light. Could it? What if some people, like Daniel needed to be taken off more gradual? I decided I would keep an eye on Daniel for the time being, as I knew Teal'c would. I made a mental note to remember to ask Janet about it the next time we were supposed to check in.  
  
I saw Loran come back in looking rather unhappy. He was carrying the ball and glove back in and placed it on the MALP.  
  
"Is everything alright Loran?"  
  
"Jack didn't want to play catch."  
  
"I'm sure he'll play later."  
  
Nodding his head, he made his way back towards where his room was. He looked very disappointed and I hoped that the Colonel hadn't been short with him. I know that he's usually great with kids but it seems whenever Daniel is involved his usual paternal-ness for other children disappears, all of it being placed on Daniel. Daniel didn't want to play catch, so Jack won't play catch...with anyone. I sometimes wonder just how old Daniel and the Colonel really are. They can be such children at times and at other times they are they most level headed, brilliant men I know. Yes, even the Colonel. He's a lot smarter than he lets on. You don't become a Colonel in the USAF by being stupid.  
  
Daniel curses quietly and I turn back to look at my friend sitting on the floor. He has his glasses off, and is gently feeling his black eye. It's not as swollen as it was yesterday but is a brighter purple. Placing the glasses back on his face, he picks up his journal, mumbling to himself.   
  
I reach into the med kit on the MALP, pulling some Tylenol from the bag. Walking towards Daniel, I crouch down, handing him the pills. He looks at the Tylenol in my hand and is about to protest, saying he's fine when he reconsiders and takes the pills swallowing them with the rest of his coffee. "Thanks Sam."  
  
"No problem Daniel. Don't work too hard, you're supposed to be taking it easy."  
  
"I know. I'm fine, really."  
  
Shaking my head, I stand, glancing at my watch. It's almost time to check in with the SGC and I am about to go looking for the Colonel when he walks back into the room. He still looks a little upset, but tries to mask it. "Hey kids, check in time." I see Daniel look up at Jack's voice and he looks as if he wants to apologize again. Instead, he ducks his head, turning his eyes towards his journal once again.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, what's your report?"  
  
"We're all still alive Sir."  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Sorry Sir. We're doing as well as can be expected. Getting a little frustrated, perhaps you could send through a few more supplies Sir?"  
  
"Whatever you need Colonel."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Hey Doc."  
  
"How is Daniel doing Sir?"  
  
"Oh you know, the usual. Nose buried in a book, baring his teeth if he's disturbed. Nothing new."  
  
"I'd like to talk to him Sir."  
  
"Uh, he's actually a little busy at the moment Doc." The Colonel begins to shift foot to foot. Daniel looks up, a look of worry on his face. Though it was the Colonel that had thrown the ball, Daniel knew Janet wouldn't place all the blame on him. She'd be more than happy to give Daniel a lecture as well. He looked around the room, with every appearance of a man desperately looking for a hiding place.   
  
"I don't care Colonel, I need to speak to him."  
  
"Colonel, please get Doctor Jackson, that's an order."  
  
"Yes Sir." He looks dejected as he turns to face Daniel, still looking for a way to escape. "Daniel! Doc wants to talk to you."  
  
"Jack...I...tell her I'm occupied." Daniel whispers nervously. The Colonel glances at the MALP camera, and quickly walks towards Daniel.  
  
"Daniel, I already told her that. She doesn't care. Come on!"  
  
"Do you know what she's going to do when she sees this?" Daniel gestures towards his eye.  
  
"Yes Daniel, she's going to kill me."  
  
"You? What about me?"  
  
"Please, she's still worried about you Daniel. You're off the hook on this one." Jack grabs Daniel's arm and drags him towards the MALP, Daniel protesting all the way.  
  
Daniel stood in front of the MALP camera, slightly turned so that his black eye was not visible. Clearing his throat he ducked his head, "Hi Janet."  
  
"Hello Daniel. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling much better."  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What?...I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Why aren't you facing the camera?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Not you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Daniel! Turn around please."  
  
Daniel's shoulders slumped, and he closed his eyes as he slowly turned his body around so that he was facing the MALP head on. A small gasp could be heard over the mic as Janet got a look at Daniel.  
  
"Daniel! What happened to your eye?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Doctor Jackson!"  
  
"Um...I missed the ball."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were playing catch and I missed the ball, hit me in the eye." He mumbled.  
  
"COLONEL O'NEILL!" Jack cringed as he heard Janet's voice. He stepped in front of the MALP, looking thoroughly chastised, even before Janet had chastised him.  
  
"Did I, or did I not tell you that Daniel was to take it easy and recover from the withdrawal among other things?"  
  
"We were, I mean, he was. He was just helping me show Loran how to play catch." Loran, who had come out when he heard everyone's voices, now hid behind a pillar at the mention of his name. The woman's voice coming through sounded angry and he didn't want any of that anger directed at him.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, you are the CO of SG-1 and as such it is your responsibility to make sure none of your team get hurt if it can at all be avoided. Having Daniel receive a baseball to the eye was, I believe, avoidable."  
  
"It's not my fault he closed his eyes. He could have ducked."  
  
"And you could have allowed him to rest, as you were told to."  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry Doc. It won't happen again. I'll take better care of Daniel."  
  
"See that you do." I couldn't help but smile. It sounded like a conversation between a mother and her child. 'If you don't take care of the puppy Billy, you won't get to keep him.' I turned away so that neither Daniel or the Colonel saw my smile. When I turned I noticed Loran's head peeking out from behind a pillar. I walked towards the boy, smiling as I caught his eye.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing hiding back here?"  
  
"Why is Jack being yelled at? Was he bad?"  
  
"No Loran, he wasn't bad," I grinned. "He's talking to Daniel's Doctor, she's a little upset about Daniel's black eye, but no one is in trouble. You can come out." He looked warily into my eyes and then nodded slightly, coming slowly out from behind the pillar and walking back towards the others with me.  
  
"Yes Doc. I promise. No...no more baseball." The Colonel sounded frustrated, Janet was still listing instructions on how to take care of Daniel. Daniel had retreated to the stairs and was shaking his head as he listened to Janet's list of instructions.  
  
Finally Janet stopped, and asked to speak to me. The Colonel slunk away to sit by the wall, Daniel getting up and crossing the room, sliding down to sit beside him.  
  
"Hi Janet."  
  
"Hi Sam, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm surviving."  
  
"How are the rest really doing?"  
  
"Teal'c is fine, Loran seems pleased to have people here again. The Colonel is doing alright, aside from being extremely bored. Daniel..."  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Well, this morning he kind of blew up at the Colonel. Not at all like Daniel. I think it might have been that he hadn't eaten yet at that point and he said that he had a headache."  
  
"That sounds like the same symptoms Daniel and the Colonel experienced when they were going through withdrawal here on Earth."  
  
"It's just Daniel at this point though. The Colonel, Loran and I aren't experiencing anything like it."  
  
"Alright, I want you to keep an eye on Daniel and if it gets worse I want you to contact me right away."  
  
"Ok Janet."  
  
The gate shut down and I looked over to see Daniel and Jack talking to one another again. Well at least it appeared things were getting back to normal. Maybe Daniel was just having a bad morning.  
  
I'm about to ask Loran if he can help me with one more thing today before calling it quits when I hear it. "Dammit Daniel." They're at it again.  
  
"No Jack, I don't want to! I want to finish this translation. I thought yesterday when you lost the bet you were going to let me work in peace?"  
  
"Janet just lectured me for 15 minutes on taking care of you Daniel. If you think for one minute I'm going through that again you're crazy. Now she wants you to take it easy and that doesn't include working. Now put the journal away or I'm opening the gate and throwing it through without putting the IDC through first."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Don't tempt me Daniel."  
  
"Fine! but only for 1/2 hr and then I'm coming back and getting some more of this done."  
  
"Peachy! Loran! Teal'c! Carter! Let's go." I know that tone. I know that look. This SO is not good. The Colonel has something planned and I have a feeling it's going to result in yet another lecture from Janet. Maybe I should say something, I mean, being 2IC, that's my job right?  
  
"Where are we going Sir?"  
  
"We, Carter, are going to have some fun."  
  
"Jaaack...please, is this really necessary?"  
  
"Don't make me call Fraiser, Daniel." Daniel crosses his arms, pouting. I know I'm not going to enjoy what the Colonel has planned.  
  
He makes his wave towards the FRED that holds the last shipment of supplies, digging into one of the case. He pulls out a net, ball, poles...No, they wouldn't have...I can't believe it! They did!....  
  
"Time for beach volleyball!" I stare at him with disbelief clearly written across my face, while Daniel stands beside me, his arms still crossed. Handing the net to Loran, throwing the ball to me and giving Teal'c a pole, he carries the other outside and we're left with no choice but to follow him.  
  
"I can't believe they sent this stuff through. How did he get the General to agree to this?"  
  
"I don't think the General did Sam, I'm sure Lou had something to do with this."  
  
"Ferretti?"  
  
"You know how he and Jack are. Always up to something. I can hardly wait to see what else we'll be forced to endure for the next...15 days!" Daniel groans and I can sympathize with him. A bored Colonel was always something to be afraid of.   
  
"Come on kids!"  
  
I shuddered as I can hear in my head ...Be afraid, Be very afraid. 


	7. Day Seven

**Day Seven: Daniel (Layton)**  
  
I look at my reflection in disbelief. One eye is purple, the other a deepening black. Jack and his idea of rest. Writing in my journal is much too strenuous, but playing volley ball and having Jack fire it right at my head is apparently acceptable as a form of relaxation.   
  
Jack had apologized almost non-stop since it had happened, even at some points during the night when he had been asleep. But I wasn't angry at Jack, because I did know that his intentions were good and really hadn't needed to hear the apologies. I really hadn't needed to hear Sam going on and on about how slight the chances of two black eyes from separate events were, either.   
  
I had always been good at breaking the odds. This was nothing new.   
  
I place a hand to my head as the headache returns. I don't know if it's because of the two black eyes--or something else. I think Sam is concerned about the light, but I'm the only one being affected. And even though I had been with the light longer than them, Loran has been here with it longer than any of us and he was fine.   
  
Jack was hovering just behind me. Watching my every move. I sighed. He was terrified. A fifteen minute lecture from Janet about making sure I came to no more harm, and now I had another black eye. He hasn't let me out of his sight since the volley ball connected and sent me sprawling backwards onto the floor. Poor bastard. Too little too late, I'm afraid, Jack.   
  
Janet was going to eat him alive. And I'd be desert.   
  
I'd consider hiding--but Jack was in psycho mother hen mode. So my chances of slipping away were slim, at best. And the SGC would be checking in, in another five minutes. Sam, Teal'c, and Loran were on the other side of the room, tiptoeing around Jack. Well, Sam and Loran were tiptoeing. Teal'c was just keeping a fair distance.   
  
Actually--they were probably keeping their distance from me and not Jack. I frowned as I thought this over. I know I haven't been in the best moods this morning. I woke up--had coffee like always, but I'm not feeling myself. And the raccoon eyes aren't helping.   
  
I may have snapped at them once or twice. But I was sure I apologized. "Just take one more step, O'Neill," I growled.   
  
Jack backed up quickly, eyeing me warily. I know, I said I don't blame him. I don't. But that doesn't mean I trust him. I'm out of eyes, and I really like my nose just the way it is.   
  
Jack was on a major guilt trip--and hadn't even tried to blame me for it this time. Which, in all fairness, he probably could have. A little. Maybe. I wasn't exactly paying full attention to the game. But I hadn't wanted to play in the first place--and the glyphs on the wall beside the net were just so fascinating…   
  
Probably not my smartest move. But thinking I might be good at volley ball wasn't the smartest of Jack's.   
  
The 'gate begins to turn--and as one we turn to stare at the M.A.L.P. with dread.   
  
"Sir?" Sam says.  
  
"I'll talk," he tells her, before heroically moving in front of the camera. Jack was a brave man.   
  
The General's voice comes through first. "Colonel O'Neill, how are you holding up?"  
  
He looks fleetingly at me. "We're good, sir."  
  
"I've asked Major Ferretti to put a care package together for each of you---"  
  
"FERRETTI?" Jack and I demand at once.   
  
"He seemed the best choice, Colonel. He knows all of you very well."   
  
Yeah, sure. But we knew him too. He'd probably send back paper dolls and coloring books.   
  
"Yes sir," Jack finally says reluctantly.  
  
"Colonel, Dr. Fraiser is here--she would like to check on Dr. Jackson's eye."   
  
We all tensed. Run, my brain yells at my feet. Run, you idiots.   
  
"Colonel?" Janet's sweet little harmless munchkin voice comes flawlessly through the speakers on the M.A.L.P. "I would like to see Dr. Jackson. Immediately."   
  
The 'run' message becomes more frantic but Jack has already snagged my arm. I just let one side of my face show, the side with the black eye she's already seen. She'll never suspect I'm trying to hide another black eye, will she?   
  
I hear her sigh. "Daniel, what are you doing?"   
  
"I'm fine," I say quickly, not sounding at all rehearsed. "Really, Jack's been making me rest and even hid my journal."   
  
Jack throws me a grateful look, so I didn't finish the sentence with 'in favor of playing volley ball.'   
  
"Daniel, I want you to look into the camera."  
  
"I am looking into the camera, Janet."  
  
Jack shakes his head frantically, in a 'don't play with fire' kind of way.   
  
"All the way," Janet calls back, her voice distinctly less munchkin-like.   
  
I sigh and turn around to face the camera. Even Loran, as far from Janet's voice as he could get on the other side of the room heard her gasp.   
  
"Colonel O'Neill!" she shouts.   
  
"It wasn't Jack's fault," I blurt. Damn. Why did I do that? This was absolutely Jack's fault. "I . . . I . . . walked into a door."   
  
I can imagine her look of incredulity.   
  
"A door, Daniel?" Beside me, Jack shivers at the sound of her voice.   
  
"You know me," I said. Closing my eyes in regret of what I was about to say, I continued, "I'm a klutz." This was a complete and total lie, of course--but necessary.   
  
Jack holds back a surprised laugh--which is good. Because had he laughed I might have just left him to Janet's mercies.   
  
"Daniel, I can't believe . . ." she trails off. Probably realizing she can believe it. She sighs. "Just be more careful, alright?" she asks softly. "I can't come out there if something happens to one of you. You're on your own."  
  
"I'll be careful," I agree.  
  
"And please don't over work yourself. Colonel, I expect you to watch him better this time."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Jack says instantly.   
  
"Alright SG-1," the General says. "We'll check in again tomorrow."   
  
"Yes, sir," Jack nods.   
  
F.R.E.D. comes slowly through the wormhole, and the moment it's through the event horizon dissipates. We look at in dismay for a moment, wondering what horrors Ferretti might have sent through for us, before Jack turns to me.   
  
"Way to take one for the team, Daniel," Jack grins.   
  
He means take one for him.   
  
I glare at him. "If you think I did that out of some bizarre selfless need, Jack--you've got another thing coming. You owe me now. Go get me my journal from out from your pack--which was an ingenious hiding place, really--and just try to ask me to join you in another sports game 'for my own good.'"   
  
He looks slightly startled. Behind us the other three have all gone silent.   
  
"Alright," he says. "I'll get your journal but you still have to res--" he cuts off as I give him a look. The one I learned from Sam.   
  
And she learned from Teal'c.   
  
Jack goes off to get my journal and I walk over to F.R.E.D. There's five packs. Ferretti's care packages. Each is neatly labeled, Jackson, O'Neill, Carter, Teal'c and Loran. Sam wanders cautiously over.   
  
"Are you alright?" she asks.   
  
I toss her the pack labeled Carter. "I'm fine. Great. Excellent. Dancing in the rain FANTASTIC."   
  
She snaps up Teal'c and Loran's packs and races off without comment.   
  
I close my eyes and sigh. I think I'm losing it.   
  
Jack comes up behind me, and holds out my journal. I take it from him, and sling my pack over my shoulder before heading back down the dais steps. He picks up his and follows me. My bag is actually pretty heavy, not too heavy to hold, but heavy enough to have me worrying about what Ferretti might have put in there.   
  
I drop to the ground and start to unzip the pack. Jack is still standing, Just a few feet away. Just watching me. It's unnerving. I try to ignore him and finish opening the pack.   
  
Jack's composure shatters as he sees the first item in the bag. He starts laughing. I was going to have to kill Ferretti, and possibly Jack.   
  
I pulled it out. It was a blue helmet. A sticky note was attached to the side. It read 'For your protection and theirs,' in Ferretti's distinctive handwriting. I threw the helmet somewhere to the right and Jack gave me a surprised glance. I continued to ignore him and looked to see what else Ferretti had decided to torture me with.   
  
There was a water filled pink eye mask, with instructions to freeze it and wear during the night. According to Ferretti's note this would help with my black eye, which was now actually black eyes. I threw it over with the helmet.   
  
I found another one of my journals in the pack as well, which helped in increasing Ferretti's life expectancy once I was back on base, and a magnetic travel chess board. He'd drawn breasts on both the Queen pieces, and I was afraid to look at the Kings, but it was the thought that counts.   
  
I took out the journal Ferretti had sent and glanced over at Jack. "What did you get?" I ask.   
  
He looked down at his pack. I got the feeling he didn't want to know.   
  
I hear a shout of "I'll kill him!" and look over at Sam. Teal'c is trying to calm her down, Loran looks like he's deciding whether or not he should run. There's a ball of pink yarn and knitting needles beside her feet. I wince. Ferretti had better be off-world on the day we come back, and if he knows what's good for him, he'd better stay there. I was guessing Sam had plans for those needles that had nothing to do with knitting.   
  
Jack finally opens up his bag, I try to look inside, but he tilts it away from me. I had caught site of a note and a game boy. I sat back irritated. I got a helmet and he got a game boy? He takes the note out and reads it, becoming alarmingly pale.   
  
"Oh SHIT!" he shouts.   
  
"O'Neill?" Teal'c asks concernedly.   
  
"Jack?" I demand.   
  
He rips the note up quickly, looking stricken. "COFFEE!" he shouts suddenly. "Daniel, I need to make you some coffee."   
  
I look down at the mug sitting beside me. "Jack, I have coffee."  
  
"Humor me," he tells me.  
  
For the last four years, Jack.   
  
He pulls the military standard issue coffee out and rips the package open. I frown. "Jack, I still have a couple bags of my coffee left . . ."  
  
"This is better," he insists, looking panicked.   
  
"Jack--military coffee is horrible."   
  
"You need some. It will be good for you."  
  
Sam and Teal'c have wandered over, Sam forgetting about her homicidal thoughts as she watches Jack confusedly. Loran was hovering beside the door--probably thinking how insane we all were and wondering if he should just take his chances and run far, far, away.   
  
"Jack," I say, getting to my feet. "Are you feeling alright?"   
  
"Fine. I'm fine. But you need coffee. Lots and lots of coffee, as much as you can drink."   
  
I frowned again. Jack was always telling me that I needed to drink less. What was this about?   
  
"Are you sure, sir?" Sam asks. "What if I'm turning the light down too quickly, both you and Daniel are acting strangely," she says gently.   
  
I was acting strange. I wasn't. I was perfectly fine. Jack, however. He looks relieved as the coffee starts brewing, and then he begins to gather up the remain bags of my favorite coffee.   
  
"Jack, what are you doing with those?"   
  
"Have to get rid of them," he says, and then he starts to mumble. Something about 'leaving no evidence.'   
  
"That's my coffee," I snap. "You aren't doing anything with my coffee. If you want to drink that slush the military calls coffee, that's fine by me--but I want my French Mocha Hazelnut Columbian Ground Roasted Special Blend."  
  
He doesn't listen, he takes off through the doors, Loran watching with large eyes as Jack runs for the door. I take off after him. "Hey! Get back here with my coffee! What the hell are you doing? JACK!"   
  
My god, he's lost his mind. He runs out onto the beach, heading for the sea. I can hear Teal'c and Sam's footsteps behind me as we try to catch up to Jack. When I skid to a stop beside him, he's throwing my precious bags of coffee into the water like skipping stones. I grab his arm, but I'm too late to stop the last bag from sailing through the air, and disappearing in the waves.   
  
Sam and Teal'c run up beside us, looking at us like we're nuts. Well, Sam was. Teal'c was just looking at us with that raised eyebrow of his and a kind of 'they're at it again' resignation.   
  
"Jack?" my tone is pure disbelief.   
  
He turns and glares at me. "What are you doing outside? You'll get a chill and Doc will probably stick a huge honkin' needle in my as--"  
  
"A chill?" I interrupt. "A CHILL? Why the hell did you just throw away all of my coffee, Jack?"   
  
"It's not good for you. Too much . . . sugar. You need military coffee." He grabs my arm and starts pulling me back to the palace.   
  
I look at Teal'c and Sam in disbelief. Sugar?   
  
"Have you lost it?" I snap.   
  
"No," he growls. "It was a bad batch. Just let me get some coffee into you and you'll feel all better."   
  
I decided that Jack's idea of humoring him was probably best. I think the light has driven him mad. Sam and Teal'c are following right behind us, whispering to each other in tones to quiet for me to hear.   
  
When we finally made it back to the 'gate room, Loran was on the floor beside my pack, examining the Queen piece with wide eyes. Jack ignored him and headed straight to the coffee machine, quickly pouring a glass and shoving it into my hands.   
  
I look at him strangely for a moment, wondering if perhaps he's drugged it, then take a cautious sip. I can feel the caffeine spreading through me on the first sip, and quickly take another, relishing the sensation. It's something I suddenly realize has been lacking the last few days.   
  
Maybe Jack was right--maybe my coffee had been a bad batch.   
  
"Ohhh . . ." I say, drinking down the rest of the coffee quickly. When did military coffee start tasting this good. Jack looks relieved. "Thank you, Jack," I tell him with a grin. "I don't know why, but this tastes really great."  
  
He grins back.   
  
"What is decaffeinated?" Loran asks.   
  
I freeze. Decaffeinated was the work of the devil.   
  
Wait, why would he . . .   
  
"What?" I ask.   
  
Jack's eyes go wide.   
  
Loran points to the pieces of Jack's note from Ferretti. "Decaffeinated . . .?" he said with a frown. "What is that?"   
  
Jack and I move at the same time, but I'm closer. I grab up the pieces of the note and try to place them back together.   
  
"Daniel, Daniel, don't do that--" Jack was saying. "Just drink your coffee, please, just--"  
  
It wasn't that many pieces, so it was easy to put back together. I looked at the note.   
  
I switched all of the Doc's coffee to decaffeinated like you asked, but since you've given him a black eye don't you think you should cut him some slack?  
  
"You switched my coffee to decaf?" I demanded.   
  
Sam gasps and looks at Jack in disbelief. "DECAF?" I shout.  
  
"Now, just calm down," Jack said. "I did that before any of this happened--it was to get back at you for winning that bet about Carter. Ferretti, he should have known better than to go through with it after everything that happened . . ."   
  
"Decaf?" I demanded again. I must have been really out of it not to notice.   
  
"No wonder he's been so--" Sam begins to say. I turn to glare at her.   
  
"Indeed," Teal'c says, looking un-approvingly at Jack.   
  
"You're a dead man, O'Neill," I growl. Teal'c neatly steps in my way as I make a lunge for him.   
  
"That is not wise, Daniel Jackson," he tells me. "You must not overexert yourself."  
  
"It was just a misunderstanding, Daniel," Jack says. "Here, have some more coffee." He pours another mug, and staying safely behind Teal'c carefully holds it out to me.   
  
I grab it from him and start to drink it. My headache starts to fade. I gave a happy sigh and dropped to the ground beside the helmet to finish it off.   
  
Jack steps cautiously closer. "Just take one more step, O'Neill," I said, repeating my comment from earlier. He freezes in place.   
  
"Maybe I'll just go--play my game boy," he tells me.  
  
"You do that," I nod, savoring another taste of pure caffinated coffee.   
  
Jack wonders over to his pack and takes out his game boy. Sam catches sight of the chess pieces and snatches them away from Loran. Teal'c takes out an 'Enquirer' from his pack and sits down Kel-no-reem style to read.   
  
They're all quiet so I just enjoy my coffee--and decide I'll let Jack live a little longer if he just keeps giving me refills.   
  
"Oh Christ," Jack sighs.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sam asks.   
  
He shakes the game boy irritably. "There's only one game for this."  
  
I'm not sympathetic. The caffeine doesn't work that fast. "So just play it," I tell him.   
  
"It's Barbie: Pet Rescue . . ." he says. 


	8. Day Eight

**Day Eight: Jack (FCOL)**  
  
_I'll kill him. A slow and painful death. No wait, that's too good for him. I mean, here I thought all along that he was a friend. Amazing how wrong you can be about someone. See, cause I know that a friend, that knew I was stuck on another planet, bored out of my mind with 2 scientists and 2 aliens, would never, ever send me Barbie: Pet Rescue.  
_  
I sat in the corner staring angrily at the game boy screen blinking at me. There before me stood 'Barbie' dressed as some sort of rescue ranger, and behind her was a kitten stuck in a tree. I shut off the game boy, distressed that what was supposed to be my salvation from boredom had turned into something nightmares were made of.   
  
Scrubbing my hands roughly over my face I try desperately to scrub away the pictures of the game running through my mind. Ferretti was SO a dead man when we got back. I had 2 more weeks to spend planning every meticulous detail of the demise of Major Louis Ferretti. I grinned.   
  
There were oh so many things to pay the Major back for. There was the most serious, the sacrilege against all gamedom with Barbie: Pet Rescue, and then there was the coffee incident. I still can't believe that Ferretti had changed the coffee in Daniel's stash, especially after everything that had happened to Daniel. _I mean the man almost takes a header off his balcony and Ferretti thinks that it would be smart to put him into caffeine withdrawal on top of the withdrawal we were all already experiencing?_ I shook my head. Oh I will definitely show Ferretti the errors of his ways.  
  
Daniel had avoided me all morning, contenting himself with sitting by the coffee pot, making one cup after another. He apparently was trying to make up for the caffeine he had not consumed when drinking the decaf coffee. It wasn't my fault, I hadn't even thought to tell Ferretti not to do it. I didn't think I had to tell him. I would never deprive Daniel of caffeine in a situation like this on purpose. It was just once again an example of lady luck biting me in the ass. I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, it must have been something bad to have her so pissed off at me.  
  
I watched as Carter set about asking Daniel for a cup of coffee. Everyone, including Teal'c had been keeping their distance as he hadn't quite gotten the caffeine level in his blood back to normal. He was still a little short tempered and it didn't take much to piss him off. Everyone was being extra nice to the keeper of the coffee pot, lest he decide not to share with the lowly hoards that would be the rest of us.  
  
"Hi Daniel."  
  
"Hey Sam."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better...now that I have real coffee." He glares in my direction, and I'm tempted to yet again protest my innocence but know it will fall on deaf ears. _I can deal with this...as long as I have my thoughts of revenge to sustain me.  
_  
"Would you like some coffee Sam?"  
  
"Sure." She holds out her cup and Daniel's, slightly less shaking hand, pours her a cup. She grins and walks back to study the light while Daniel wraps his hands around his cup of coffee. He is glancing every now and then around him and I think the caffeine withdrawal must have been worse than we thought because I have to say the boy looks like he's waiting for some imaginary foe to jump out and steal the pot from him. The pot that he now has his hand hovering over.   
  
"Stop looking at me!" I honestly think he's lost it at this point, until I realize that he's talking to me.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're looking at me, watching me."  
  
"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to look at you." I smirk. He's almost at the stage where he's fun to tease again. He was too pissy before and before that he was too sick. Soon...ah yes, very soon I would have more than my revenge to entertain me.  
  
"Well you're not. And don't be looking at my coffee either because you aren't getting any of it after what you did."  
  
"Dammit Daniel, for the last time. Ferretti switched the bags, not me."  
  
"Who told him to do it?"  
  
"I thought he would have clued in after everything that happened to you that causing you to go into added withdrawal would have been a no-no."  
  
"Well obviously he didn't."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
He rolled his eyes, turning slightly so that he was facing more towards the pot of coffee than to me. I stifled a response and instead turned my eyes back towards the game boy. It was a sin to even have this game inside the machine but there was quite literally nothing else for me to do.   
  
I flipped the power back on, turning the sound off, refusing to listen to the noise someone had deemed music. As I began to move the wildly disproportioned woman down the street, Loran walked over, sitting down beside me.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hello." The kid was staring, mouth slightly opened as he watched the figure on the screen reach out and pluck the kitten from the tree. I didn't know if he was gaping because of the game or because of the distorted Earth view of a perfect woman. _Contrary to popular opinion I do not fall into that category of men._ Sure, I suppose, in some way I understand what is so appealing about the blonde doll but honestly I've always been more the natural beauty type. I prefer my women to be real and not manufactured.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This, is a game boy. Very important piece of Earth technology."  
  
"A game boy?"  
  
"Wanna try?" I, under normal circumstances would be reluctant to give up my game boy but Barbie: Pet Rescue did not fall under normal circumstances.  
  
"Sure." I showed Loran the basics on how to play and the kid caught on quickly. Soon he was entranced by the low glow of the game boy screen and I knew that we wouldn't hear from Loran until the batteries died.  
  
I stood up and made my way over to Daniel and the pot, deciding to risk it all and pry a cup of what the military deemed coffee away from the not quite caffeinated enough archeologist.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting a cup of coffee, what does it look like?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And just who made you King of the coffee bean Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"This is my coffee Jack."  
  
"Correction, this coffee belongs to the US military...so ergo, it belongs to me." He looks at me, blinking. I think perhaps the 'ergo' has thrown him. He reluctantly lets me take the pot of coffee, pouring myself a cup. I hand it back and sit beside him.  
  
"How're the eyes?"  
  
"Peachy."  
  
"That good? Look Daniel, I'm sorry alright? I didn't think Ferretti would have switched your coffee after everything that happened, and I'm sorry about the two black eyes. I didn't mean either one..."  
  
"Sigh I know Jack. It's alright. Of course, you do know that I am going to have to kill Lou when we get back."  
  
"I'll help." We both grin at this and sit, quietly contemplating our revenge, when I hear what I am assuming is the equivalent of a Jaffa curse, coming from Teal'c. "Something wrong T?"  
  
"Erica Kane did not get to have her nuptials O'Neill."  
  
"What?" I look over at Daniel who shakes his head in that 'you don't wanna know' manner. Turning back to Teal'c I see he is reading something. "What are you reading Teal'c?"  
  
"Major Ferretti was kind enough to send through my issue of soap opera digest O'Neill."  
  
"Soap Opera...ForCryinOutLoud T, please, please tell me you aren't hooked on soaps?!"  
  
"Indeed, I am not O'Neill." A noise comes from Daniel, a noise that sounds very much like a snort. I turn back to Daniel, seeing him biting his lip.   
  
"He is, isn't he?" Daniel just manages a nod before we hear a 'YES!' coming from the corner. We turn and see Loran, now a full fledged gamer, grinning as he obviously manages to save some poor pet in need of rescue.  
  
"I can't believe you're letting him use your game boy...you usually won't let anyone near it."  
  
"Yes, well, I usually have a 'real' game to play...not some...Barbie: Pet Rescue." The words are bitter in my mouth. Dead...the man was SO dead.  
  
"We could always get the SGC to send through Monopoly."  
  
"True...or we could get them to send through some cards. We could play gin."  
  
"I'm not good at gin."  
  
"I know." Winking at Daniel I stand and head over to the MALP. Ferretti must have sent through something better than that thing Loran was playing. _What's this?_ I smile, thinking just maybe Ferretti had redeemed himself...slightly. At the bottom of my bag is a package of M&M's. _There must be 2 lbs of M&M's here!! Now it's just a matter of...do I share them?  
_  
"What are you smiling about Jack?"  
  
"What? Oh...nothing Danny."  
  
"Right, what's in the bag?"  
  
"Nothing...I'm uh...thinking of a joke Teal'c told me."  
  
"Ok, now I KNOW something is in there. What else did Ferretti send you?"  
  
"He only sent what you've seen." I try to close the bag, but a caffinated Daniel is a quick Daniel and he's grabbing for the bag before I can move it from his reach.  
  
"M&M's! He sent you M&M's!!!" Daniel is grinning from ear to ear, then...he isn't. "You weren't going to share?!?!" _Uh oh._  
  
"Of course not...I mean...Of course I was going to share. Would I keep all of these for myself?"  
  
"Yes." _Damn Skippy.  
_  
"Hey! I would not."   
  
"Yes you would."  
  
"Wouldn't!"  
  
"Would!"   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Jack wasn't going to share the M&M's Lou sent him with us."  
  
"Sir?!" _Double uh oh  
_  
"I was too Carter!"  
  
"Then why were you trying to hide them?" _Hmmm...good question.  
_  
"I wasn't...I was...It was going to be a surprise." _Surprise...yeah that sounds good.  
_  
"What was going to be a surprise O'Neill?"  
  
"He has M&M's Teal'c and wasn't going to share."  
  
"OhFor...I told you already Daniel that I WAS going to share."  
  
"You would keep all the M&M's for yourself O'Neill?" OK, never, ever keep chocolate from Teal'c. He likes M&M's almost as much as he likes ice cream.  
  
"No...I wasn't T. I was saving them."  
  
"For what Jack?" _Argh! Shut up Daniel!!!  
_  
"Well, since you already know about them, there is no point in even mentioning the surprise. Anyone want some M&M's?" I smile sweetly at the three members of my team, who all look as if they have murderous thoughts running through their minds. Daniel reaches out, grabbing the bag that has MY M&M's in it. "Hey! Those are for everyone Daniel."  
  
He passes the bag to Carter, after having taken a huge handful. The boy has freakishly long fingers. Carter and then Teal'c take some, giving the bag, not to me, but back to Daniel. Daniel heads towards Loran, Placing a pile beside him. The kid's eyes barely leaving the screen of the gameboy. In between rescuing helpless animals he snatches the candy from beside him, stuffing it into his mouth.  
  
When the bag is finally handed back to me, there is little more than a handful of my M&M's left. They ate 2 WHOLE POUNDS of MY candy!!! _I will not kill them, I will not kill them._ "You ate 2 lbs of M&M's!!!"  
  
"We left you some."  
  
"Some? There's barely enough here to feed a bird!"  
  
"Birds do not eat M&M's O'Neill."  
  
"I know that! How could you eat all my candy?!"  
  
"I thought it was for everyone Jack?"  
  
"Well it wasn't!! All my candy is gone...gone....what a world, what a world."  
  
"Stop being so dramatic Jack."  
  
"That's it!" I lunge for Daniel, and feel myself being lifted off the floor as Teal'c grabs me, stopping me from strangling my pain in the mik'ta archeologist. "Let me go Teal'c!"  
  
"I will not. You will not harm Daniel Jackson O'Neill."  
  
"Oh, but I will...just as soon as you let me go!!!"  
  
"I think I'm going to go take a walk outside. Wanna come along Sam?" _Run, run little man.  
_  
"Sure Daniel."  
  
"We'll see you later Jack." _Oh you can count on that Daniel.  
_  
"Bye Sir."  
  
"Will you behave yourself O'Neill?"  
  
"I'm not a child ForCryinOutLoud. Let me down Teal'c." He places me back on my feet and I glare at him. Taking my measly handful of M&M's I walk over to the corner and plop down on the floor. Just as I begin to place the first few candy in my mouth there is a shadow in front of me.   
  
"Hi Jack."  
  
"Hello Loran."  
  
"Can I have some more of those things Daniel gave me?"  
  
I sigh, holding the bag out to the smiling kid before me. I know when I'm beat. That damn lady luck is just pissing on my parade this week. Now...how to make amends so the next 13 days don't kill me. 


End file.
